


Three Times People Are Scared of Dying (And One Time Someone is Scared of Living)

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alcoholic Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Whump, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Quynh | Noriko, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Minor Character Death, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Sad, Sad Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lykon. Andromache. Yusuf. And Booker.Oneshot
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Lykon, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lykon & Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Three Times People Are Scared of Dying (And One Time Someone is Scared of Living)

_The fear_

Lykon finds it hard to breathe, all of a sudden. This has never happened before--or it has, but never permanently. The light at the end of the tunnel had never been permanent. He's always come back to his friends, the two women he has come to see as his sisters, regardless of the way they seem to look at each other when he isn't looking.

Andromache: strong-willed, unyielding, deadly with that axe. Eyes that could cut you down just as easily too. A force to be reckoned with, and yet at the same time...a woman, just a woman, old before her time which may never come. Or at least, that was what they thought before. The three of them, Quynh too. Quynh, Andromache's other half, quick as a viper and just as ferocious. Quick to laugh though, a gentle spirit when she was let to be. She's always been able to bring out the best in the other two. 

The blood is running down from Lykon's parched lips. Quynh is crying now. Begging him to stay with them still. But the wound is there. It's not going away. This wasn't supposed to be happening... 

"It's my time," Lykon whispers, and he knows it to be true. Andromache is afraid. 

* * *

_That one day_

Andy is known as Andy now. She isn't quite sure how many years have passed. Time has blurred together, with years seeming like minutes. She's now centuries old. Lykon is gone, passed on. Quynh is...she doesn't like to think about her, because the grief is still there. She's lost her. 

There are newcomers. Yusuf and Nicolo, or their anglicized/more normal names of just Joe and Nicky. Immortals Andy had picked up from the crusades. And against all odds--lovers. And yeah, Joe is the most hot-headed guy Andy has ever met. And Nicky is an optimist to such a degree that it makes her want to grab him and shake him sometimes. But at the same time? They're her brothers. Her family. 

Sebastien Le Livre is the third immortal Andy currently has in her family. He's gone by Booker for maybe the last thirty years or so. Compared to her, and to Joe and Nicky, Booker is a child. Not that he acts like one (Joe is often trying to get him to "lighten up, old man!"). But he came to them in just the 1800s. He's steady, wry. Andy appreciates him. 

But the newest isn't Booker. Not by a long shot. 

Nile Freeman came to them just within the past week. Andy wishes, just for a moment, that she hadn't. Or at least not right now. Nile has only just found out she's like them. So if Booker's a child compared to the others, then she herself is a literal fetus. 

Even so, even with all the chaos going on, Andy is glad Nile is there at the same time. And it's selfish, it really is, because it's almost like as soon as she'd shown up--Andy could go. 

She touches the wound on her shoulder. It hasn't healed yet. Her fingers come away bloody. 

* * *

_This will all end..._

The only thing in Joe's head right now is screaming. Internally, of course, because now isn't the time to freak out. Now is never the time to freak out, it seems. But what would your honest reaction be, when your lover is in front of you, for all the world appearing to be dead?

Nicky is, of course, impossible to mistake. Heavy brows and a prominent nose, a mole gracing the side of one stubbled cheek. Eyes, usually clear and blue, usually twinkling and gentle and warm--now empty. Unseeing. 

The back of his head is gone, a bloody shattered mess on the ground. 

And Joe can't help but think--is it his beloved's time--?

When Nicolo's eyes come back to him, breathes a gasping breath. Only then does Joe let go of his own breath that he was holding too.

Joe grabs his face and presses their foreheads together. Right now, it's all he can do, but he hopes it portrays all of his love, his emotion.

He isn't leaving him yet.

* * *

* * *

_The fear it won't._

Sebastien Le Livre, known simply as Booker to those now his family, knows what they must think of him. After all he's not blind or death, thank you very much. And while he loves them--really, truly loves them--he just knows. 

The look Nicky will give him when he sees that he's drinking. Again. At nine in the morning. Even if he doesn't say anything.

He doesn't have to, because Joe does, sometimes. And Book knows Joe means well. He doesn't mess with him every time. And not when he's actually feeling bad, but sometimes it's hard to tell. Joe is brash, with dark eyes and big hands. He's like a brother, he and Nicky both are, but.

But Booker had a family of his own. He had children, which none of the others ever did. 

As the alcohol hits his lips again. As he feels what feels like years without sleep hanging under his eyes. As he feels grief like a punch in the stomach. 

He fears...maybe it all _won't_ end. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off the quote (no idea where it's from/if it's from something but I found it off tumblr). I'm mad at Book and I don't think what he did was excusable, but. He's sad. I had fun writing him sad.


End file.
